


A Fox and a Lion

by Setsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsu/pseuds/Setsu
Summary: For those who have read my fiction "The Runaway Bride", this is the story of Kit and Leo. If you haven't and just stumbled on this for no reasons, this is a very predictable love story between a rich brat and the first person who ever told him no.





	1. Kit Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So if this is your first rodeo with me, here's the deal: I am French, I don't have a beta reader and I have 0 patience. There might be a lot of mistakes, or not... You are most welcome to let me know, as long as it's constructive I will gladly edit.  
> BUT I do have a very weird use of punctuation so if that's the problem unfortunately it won't change.  
> Anyway follow me on Twitter: setsuporcelain and let's chat. I can't wait for y'all to learn more about Leo and Kit.

_“There’s not much he can’t have.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Kit.”_   
_“Ah.” Leo turned his head to the other side of the room to look at the boy again._

This place wasn’t usually his type, way too posh; and the coffee, while pretty good, definitely didn’t deserve such a high price. Unfortunately his best friend Alexander really loved this shop and wanted Leo to check it out, so here they were.

Leo did think it would be empty on a Tuesday afternoon, which is why he accepted to go only today. He was wrong, however, because it was _packed_. Not for the sofas, not for the coffee, not even for the cakes – that were very good. No. For this guy. This Kit Jones.

When they arrived in front of the shop, you could tell there were a lot of people in so Leo suggested to come another time, but Alexander only laughed. “No worries, we’ll get a table at the back.” He had said. And he had been right.

“What’s that about?” he asked, because indeed, most of the guests (boys and girls) were cramped by the windows, some of them standing with their coffees in hand.

“Kit Jones.”

“What?”

“It’s a who. The guy sat by the window? He’s got quite the fandom. They all come to see him, so the tables at the back are usually free.”

Leo couldn’t really see much of this superstar from here, just his jet-black hair and a very flashy jacket- glitter?

“There’s not much he can’t have.”

“Who?”

“Kit.”  
“Ah.”

And now you’re all caught up. Leo looked back at his friend and then again at the window.

“Is he a singer or something? I don’t know much about pop artists nowadays.” Leo was more alternative in his music tastes. He was a musician himself, but he liked punk and rock more. You could definitely tell by his appearance. He had dyed his hair silver last year, was rocking a septum piecing, and liked to wear eyeliner- heavy eyeliner. It looked great with his very blue eyes.

“Nah, just very rich. And beautiful.” Leo looked back at Alexander in surprise.

“What? Is that all?” He rolled his eyes, people needed to get a hobby. “Wait, is he the reason you come here so often?”  
“Yes.” Alex admitted and laughed at Leo’s glare. “He never spoke to me however which is why _you_ are here. You’re handsome, I am sure if he sees you, he will speak to us.”

This was unbelievable, but somehow very expected coming from his best friend.

“You’re an idiot.” Leo took a sip of his coffee and looked back at the window. Some people must’ve left, because he finally caught a proper glimpse at that Kit guy, who actually had turned his head their way at the same time. Leo coughed, surprised, and pretty much spat out his drink all over the table.

“Oh my god Leo are you _okay_?!” Alex was laughing hard while helping him clean up, going on about how “ _such a pretty face could be so clumsy, and really if your groupies at school could see how much of an idiot you can be, they wouldn’t think you’re so cool.”_ But Leo was too focused on controlling his cheeks that he could feel burning up. Not because of the coffee, or the fact that Kit definitely _saw_ , but because the boy actually was stunning.

As if to prove a point, Kit was now standing next to them with a soft smile.

“You okay there?”

Leo looked up, but that was a mistake.

Kit was Asian, tall and lengthy. His skin was perfect, porcelain-like even. He was wearing light make-up around the eyes, and grey contacts that somehow made perfect sense. His black hairs were cut in an asymmetric way that reminded Leo of those obscure Japanese rock stars (that probably no one except him knew of in this lost town). Kit Jones just looked like a doll, and it was kind of mesmerising.

Oh, the jacket definitely had glitter, it was Gucci as well.

“Sure, thank you for asking Kit.” Alexander got Leo out of his staring trance; he shook his head and waved him off.

“Yeah all fine, you can go back to your Fanclub.” Alex nearly spat out his own drink, and gave Leo a kick under the table.

“Fanclub?” Kit was smiling, looking politely intrigued; this guy was just way too aware of his effect on people.

“ _Bye_.” Insisted Leo, for which he got another kick, but at least Kit did leave.

“What are you doing?” Alexander sighed, visibly upset. “I really wanted to talk to him…”

“You need to get a grip ‘Lex, this guy is playing everybody in this room and I will not be one of them.” Leo stood up, ready to get out of this place and hopefully never see this Kit again. Yes, he was good looking, but Leo didn’t like his attitude. Coming to the table just to gloat was pushing it.

When they passed his table on the way out, Kit waved at them and asked: “By the way, what’s your name?”

Leo smirked, and grabbed his friend by the shoulders. “He is Alexander Jaiden, thanks for asking.” And he went through the door.

“He was definitely asking _yours_.”  
“Yeah, but now he will look for you to find me, so you’re welcome.”

“Do you- What? Must be nice-What’s it even like in your beautiful-people brains?... must be nice… you just _know_ he will come looking for you… ah-you do realise he’s the most attractive human on earth right…ha” and Alex kept on rumbling, probably until late that night.


	2. Entitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leo’s caught the eye of Kit Jones.”
> 
> “Oh my poor, poor child.” Mehli started laughing. It wasn’t surprising that he knew who Kit was as he also was a stupidly rich brat.

“ _So_.”

Leo was sat at a table outside the campus, distantly playing the ukulele, when Alex sat in front of him with a smirk.

“Ok. Show me.”  
He didn’t need to ask more, he knew what this was about. Surely enough, his friend put his phone on the table, open on Facebook messenger.

Kit had messaged him.

_Hi, I am sure you remember me. What’s your friend’s name?_

Leo could hardly believe this. “Who does he think he is?”

“Kit Jones, I guess.” Alex didn’t seem to mind how rude the message was.

“I see you didn’t reply?”

“No, it’s very empowering to know I detain information he wants. How convenient that you aren’t on any social medias, really.” This wasn’t entirely true of course, Leo had Twitter and Instagram. He even had a YouTube channel, on which he would post his music. But his face never appeared, and he was using the surname “Airay”.

“Will you reply?”

“Hmm, should I?”

“Should he what?” Mehli, a friend of them both, just sat down next to Leo with a raised eyebrow. “What’s up losers?”

“Where’s the other you?”

“Aya’s off sick today.”

“Oh.” Mehli had a twin brother, Aymil. They both came from a rich family that had moved here from Dubai 2 years ago. It was rare to see them apart, and to tell them apart, actually.

“So what’s up?”

“Leo’s caught the eye of Kit Jones.”

“Oh my poor, poor child.” Mehli started laughing. It wasn’t surprising that he knew who Kit was as he also was a stupidly rich brat.

“Kit messaged me to ask about him. That’s what we’re talking about.”

“Oh can I please take a selfie with you and post it on my account? He’s going to  _freak out._ ”

“Wait he follows you on Instagram?”

“Yeah, we met at an event his father organised, my family was invited.” Mehli was already pushing them together and assuming the selfie pose.

“Ok but why does he follow you.” Leo turned his head to look at him.

“Cause I’m hot and I have a twin.” Mehli turned his head as well and smirked.

“You’re both straight.” Leo frowned.

“He doesn’t know  _that_.” The other boy winked and made a kissy face.

“Whatever, let’s just take that picture.” Leo knew better than to fight this, but when he looked back up at the phone it wasn’t there anymore.

“This is  _great_.” Alex was laughing, looking at Mehli who was taping his phone visibly satisfied. Leo took a glimpse at the screen and sighed. A selfie had in fact been taken, and without context, it just looked like Mehli was trying to kiss Leo who was frowning.

“Do I get to veto that photo?”

“Nope.” And it was now posted, with the caption  _When Bae doesn’t love you back._  “Ok cool, I’m off now, gonna’ check on Aymil.”

“Do all rich people need to be so entitled? Do we just have to obey them?” Asked Leo to Alexander.

“You’re pretty entitled yourself you know, in your own way.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you don’t realise it because I’ve seen it happen with my own eyes, but… You’re so cool; you get a lot of things given to you. People act a certain way around you, and you can be as rude as you want, they will still think you’re hot.” Alex shrugged.  
“Really?”

“Yup. They give you what you ask for.”

“They… But… Hey! you’re good looking as well.” Protested Leo. And he was right, Alex was a pretty boy.

“Not like you, or Kit. You guys have this weird aura around you.”

“That’s stupid.”

“It’s true, though.”

Leo thought about that discussion for the rest of the day, up until late at night, back in his room. He couldn’t sleep, because he was trying to remember times where he would’ve acted like Kit or Mehli. Nothing came to mind.

“What’s wrong with you?” He jumped at the sudden intrusion, and nearly fell out of his bed.

“Charlie, oh gosh, you scared the hell out of me. Why are you out of bed?” He finally said, walking to his sister to make her seat in the nearby armchair.

His sister was a year younger; she suffered from a rare immune disease and was generally not supposed to walk around freely, especially not at night.

“I couldn’t sleep. I think I could hear you think so hard.” She smiled.

Charlie had white hair because of her illness, which is why Leo bleached his own hair, to look like her more. To make her feel a little normal, although they both knew she wasn’t. But the white hair only made her blue eyes pop even further, and she was a very beautiful girl. Leo never really realised how much until today, but because of his earlier conversation with Alex, he was now aware of it. Charlie and he looked a lot alike, after all.

“So what’s up?”

“Alex says I’m entitled.”

“Well, yes.”

“Yes?”

“About some things, you are. Why did he say that?”

“Well.” Leo sighed, sitting on the arm of the chair Charlie was in. “There’s a guy…”

“There’s a guy? There hasn’t been a guy since Dan! Who is the guy?” and now she was excited.

“No, stop, nothing is happening. It’s just, there’s this guy who's interested, but he’s a brat.”

“Mehli?”

“No.”

“Aymil.”

“No! A new guy. Kit Jones, he’s like, a rich heir to some old money family. And I was saying how he and the Twins were rude, and seemed to just think people will give them whatever they ask for. And Alex says I do the same.”

“You do… Sometimes. But you’re kind, so you would never do anything that would hurt someone’s feeling.”

“I hope so…”


	3. A change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo knew that provoking this Kit guy with a selfie was probably going to lead to some trouble. He wasn’t sure what yet, but clearly something would go wrong.

 Leo knew that provoking this Kit guy with a selfie was probably going to lead to some trouble. He wasn’t sure what yet, but clearly something would go wrong.

However, the next day at school went pretty normally. So did the one after that. The weekend showed up and nothing had happened. “Maybe he’s upset.” Alexander suggested.

“Or maybe he doesn’t care as much as you wish he would.” Kit seemed like the kind of guy who’d get bored easily. Alex and Leo parted ways for the weekend, and Leo spent the next two days composing music in his room, getting on with his life.

What he didn’t know however, was what was going on an hour away from his flat, at the Jones’ mansion.

“You want to go to a  _public_  school.” Kit’s dad was very composed in his voice, but his eyes were clearly trying to read his son’s expression. Being a father to someone like Kit had always been challenging, mostly because the boy was much smarter than most people. From the moment he knew how to talk Kit had always been three steps ahead of everyone. Whatever he was doing, he had thought about it deeply beforehand.

A few days ago, his son had come to him with this sudden request, but he brushed it off thinking it was a joke. Now, however, they were all sat in the living room and Kit had said it again.

“Kit.” Mr. Jones turned his head to his wife who was herself looking a little puzzled. And to make Akira Jones anywhere near visibly baffled was quite an accomplishment.

“ _Ka-chan_.” She flinched. Akira didn’t like being called mum, let it be in English or in Japanese. Their other son Kazuo usually called her “Mother.” And that worked. Kit just liked to provoke her. Well, Kit liked to provoke everybody. “I am going. I was just letting you know about it.”

Talking about Kazuo, he was sat in an armchair, reading a book but obviously listening. He chuckled, Kit ignored.

“But why?” Mr. Jones finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Private school’s boring.”

“Kit you’ve never even taken a bus in your life.”

“I know dad, and it’s irrelevant, Eric will drive me.” Eric was his personal driver.  
“That is not what I meant son. I mean you do not know how to act around more… common, people.”

“Exactly, see this as a training for me taking over the company and knowing how to talk to your staff.”

“Kazuo is taking over the company.” Kit had no interest in their business, as opposed to Kazuo who had loved coming to the office since his early days.

“Well consider it a training to know how to talk to  _his_  staff then.”

“Is it a boy?” Kazuo finally spoke, making Kit wince. “It is isn’t it.”

“ _Oh_.” Their mother smirked. “Of course it is.”

“Why would it be a boy?”

“He must be something else, for you to want to go to a public school.” She was ignoring Kit now; visibly relieved that the reason her son wanted to go to a lesser school was just a boy.

“I never said it was a boy.” Kit tried again, but his mother kept talking.  
“Can we meet him? How long have you been dating?”

“ _Mother_! We’re not dating!”

“Oh so it  _is_  a boy.” Smiled his dad. They had him.

“Arthur, will you make the necessary for Kitsune to change school? We wouldn’t want to be in the way of his one true love.” Said his mother to his dad, standing up.

“Hey, this is not about a long-term relationship you know…” Was there ever a right way to tell your parents you just wanted to hook up? Probably not. Also, Kit really hated when his mother called him by his full name… probably payback for the “ka-chan” earlier.

Anyway, he also got what he wanted so this was not the time to complain too much. He stood up. “Whatever.”

“Enjoy public school!”

Kit rolled his eyes at Kazuo and made his way to his bedroom, pulling out his phone to look at the picture that started it all. Or more at the boy, really. That guy, he didn’t even know his name yet, this was infuriating. When they met at the coffee shop, he really thought he would be an easy target. A very attractive one, sure, but still, _easy_. He had been proven wrong, and this never happened. The guy clearly didn’t want anything to do with him, didn’t even give his name, introduced his cute but not relevant friend… Friend that wouldn’t say anything either…

As if this wasn’t enough, Mehli, of all people, posted that stupid selfie. And did the mystery boy comment anything on it? Was he tagged anywhere?  _No_. Kit didn’t like to lose, the only way he would win this was to go to Mehli’s high school. He knew the twins were going to that public school because their parents thought “it would teach them about the realities of life” … As if. It was a good school, even though it was public. Aymil and he talked about it once, during a family event, that’s how Kit knew where it was.

He smiled to himself trying to imagine what face the silver-haired boy would make when seeing him. This was not the first time someone was playing hard to get, but this one wasn’t playing. He wasn’t faking his lack of attention. This guy really didn’t care, and Kit needed to know why. How? How could someone not want him? Was he straight? Well, Kit did think about it but there was no way, why would he choke on his coffee back then? If not startled by how handsome Kit was?

Yes, Kitsune Jones was well aware of the effect he had on people. It had always been this way: for the first 13 years of his life adults would gush at this beautiful child, other kids would always want to be around him. Then, when teenage-hood struck, other mothers would praise his parents on their sons, and other teens would ask him out at least twice a day. No ugly teen years for Kit Jones. No acne either, a very short period of having a funny voice, and still no beard to this day.  Well, he was 17, so it could show up at some point. Not that he wanted one.

Well, any questions Kit had about this boy would be answered this Monday, and that was all that mattered for now.


	4. Shut down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s a new student.” A wild Aymil appeared and sat to his right.
> 
> “You will not like who it is.” And Mehli sat to his left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who lost her usb stick with all the chapters... guess who found it again?? :D

“Leo! Oh my god you will never believe this!” Alex was running to him, visibly in shock but also totally grinning- as if that mixture of emotion was even possible.

“Well, try me.” He was sat at a table in the cafeteria, enjoying a coffee. This school had the beautiful quality of serving breakfast as well as lunch, Leo liked to arrive early to read and just enjoy some “me-time”, usually disturbed by Alex, just like today.

“There’s a new student.” A wild Aymil appeared and sat to his right.

“You will _not_ like who it is.” And Mehli sat to his left.

“Hey you stole my news.” Alex pouted, taking the seat in front of them.

“You don’t mean…” But Leo knew they did. “No way.”

“I saw him just now, Miss Sarah is showing him around.” Confirmed Alex.

“You don’t think this is…”  
“For you? Oh it has to be. He’s known for getting what he wants.” Mehli chuckled.

“And what is that exactly?”

“You, dumbass.” Aymil, who was visibly still a little sick from last week, poked his cheek. “He’ll get tired of this soon and go back to his shiny private school. Don’t worry about it.”

Leo sighed and stood up, decided to make his way out. He was hoping this way he wouldn’t run into Kit visiting the school, but all that did was him opening the door to end up face to face with the guy.

“Ah!” Kit’s smiled looked way too bright for it being 8 am. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Mr. Willis, how great to find you here.” That was Miss Sarah, their music teacher and also the school Principal. She was a little plump woman, who loved her job, but couldn’t read any social signs. It was probably why Leo liked her, really. He could never be mad at her, even though she had just given Kit a massive clue about his identity.

“Is it?” He looked at her and smiled politely.

“Yes, I have to go back to my office for a meeting, so I will need you to accompany Mr. Jones here to your classroom, you are in the same year.” Ah maybe he hated her a little now.

“I am sure Alex will do that for your Miss, I’m not the best choice for social interactions I’m afraid.”

“Yeah I’ll do it Miss S!” Alex said from behind them.

“Mr. Willis, not that I doubt of Mr. Jaiden’s aptitude, but I think as class representative, it is in fact _your_ role.”

“Ok, but again I never asked to be elected.”

“Well learn to be  _less_  popular by next year.” And that was it, she was gone, and Kit was grinning at him.

Leo rolled his eyes; this representative thing was  _so_  annoying. He didn’t even run for the title, they just named dropped him.  Alex had made fun of him for days after that,  _“must be nice being so pretty people vote for you just cause’.”, “How do you even cope with this much fame?”._ The answer was badly. And he really didn’t need Kit Jones in the picture; people were already starting to stare.

“Come.” He grabbed him by the arm and started walking. “Why are you even here?”

“Well Mr. Willis, you didn’t give me your name.”

“You did not do all this just to get my name?”

“Oh, I did.”

Leo stopped walking to goggle at Kit. Who would lose so much time over a name? And why? Why for his name? And who would admit to something so stupid? “I was expecting you to at least come up with some sort of excuse…”

“For what? So? What’s your name?”

“Will you leave if I tell you?”  
“No.”

“Then go to hell.” He started walking again but bumped into Mehli straight away. “Ouch!”

“Woops, sorry _Leo_ , I need to make more noise when I approach.” He grinned at Leo. “Hey, stop glaring, you’re the one who hit me.”

“Mehli, it’s been a while.” Kit smiled, and extended his hand for Mehli to shake.

“Yes!” he shook it “I see you met our Leo.”

“I did, though he didn’t want me to know his name.”

“Which is why I thought I’d give it.”

“You do know I am right here?” Leo crossed his arms as the two boys looked at him. “Whatever, you can take him to our classroom.” And he started walking again.

“Isn’t he charming?” Aymil, who was just behind his twin, shook Kit’s hand as well. “Are you sure you want to go after him? He’s quite the character.”

“Did you notice?”

“What?”

“He doesn’t like me.” Kit seemed ecstatic.

“And that’s good?”

“That’s wonderful.”

“Why is that a happy fact?”

“Because he really doesn’t.” Kit clapped his hands together. “He’s not acting like it to get my attention.”

“You’re a very strange person.” Aymil arched an eyebrow. Mehli was the one that knew Kit better, they only had a couple discussions and even back then he had thought the boy was weird.

“I’ll see you around!” And he was gone.

“How long until he realizes he doesn’t know where he’s going?” Mehli smiled.

“He totally saw Leo get into the classroom.”

That he did, and Kit made a point of sitting near Leo and Alex. He couldn’t speak much to them during classes, but the plan was obviously to get close to Alex because that was were Leo would be.

Kit Jones’ presence at school didn’t take long to become a nuisance for Leo. He might’ve been popular before but people would usually let him be, you know. Look at him from afar. Leo wasn’t sociable… But Kit was. He liked to talk to everyone, flirt even, he was loud but undeniably charming. In a day he had become the main attraction. And because he had decided to stick to Leo, people seemed to think it meant Leo was also interested in being a social butterfly.

When he finally made it home after a day of trying to avoid everyone and generally shutting down any flirting from Kit, Leo was knackered. He felt like crying, even. This was too much. Maybe he should change school? His sister was home-schooled; maybe his parents would agree to let him tag along?

This wouldn’t work as she was a year younger, but right now he was even ready to be held back, for his sanity. Kit Jones was a nightmare. Sure, he was stupidly attractive… but Leo would’ve sold his soul not to look at him ever again.

The next day didn’t start well. As soon as Leo arrived in front of the school, a small group of people had come to him. To say hi, to ask how he was, to ask if Kit would be here today?

“He’s attending this school isn’t he?” Alex emerged from behind and grabbed Leo’s arm. This was not their style, but for once Leo wasn’t going to protest if this was to pull him away from here. “We’ll see you around.” He said to the group and indeed, took Leo away. “Gosh Leo, I am sorry.”

“Hm?”

“You look awful. Did you get any sleep?”

“Yeah. Just not enough probably.” This had tired him out already.

“Did you clearly tell Kit you were not interested?”

“What do you mean?”  
“I mean.” They stopped once in the canteen. “Did you clearly tell him that you were not into him and that you need him to back off.”

“Of course, I did!” But Leo thought about it for a second. No, he hadn’t. “Well I think my actions speak for themselves, don’t they?”

“Listen, just tell him. Then if he continues, we’ll see what can be done.”

“Kay. Whenever his Majesty shows, I’ll tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Leo jumped, and turned to see Kit beaming at him. “Go on, you said his Majesty, must be me.”

“Urgh. Well, tell you that you need to leave me alone.” Leo crossed his arms. “I am not interested, you’re driving me crazy! I don’t want 20 people around me all the time, _and_ I don’t want  _you_  around me either.”

Kit’s mouth opened a little, and he did a gesture as if to take Leo’s hand, but stopped and just smiled again.

“Okay.” He said softly. “Can I still attend this school?”

“Whatever.” Leo turned and went to get himself a coffee. What was that? Would it be that easy? Had he been too direct? When he got his drink and turned back, Kit was gone and Alex was smirking.

“What.”

“Well I just think it’s cool that my best friend is the only human on Earth able to shut Kit Jones down.”

Leo rolled his eyes as Alex laughed, and they went on with their day. Kit apparently did take him seriously. He sat opposite of them in class, and while still talking to his little court of people, he never even looked at them again.


	5. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kit, I don’t like you.” Kit didn’t react, this was a known fact. “But in this case, I think it cute that you have a crush. Mostly because it never happens. So let me give you an advice.”

“So it took you less than 24 h for this guy to totally  _ despise _ you, it must be some kind of record.”

“It’s not a record, it’s a first.”

Kit was sat on his brother’s bed, pouting. His relationship with Kazuo was difficult, they didn’t like each other very much, but they  _ understood _  each other very well. He was the only person Kit would ever go to for advice, because he would tell him things straight, and having this kind of people in your life was a gift.

“I just thought it was funny that he didn’t like me, but that it wouldn’t last. It never does.”   
“Oh of course, how could anyone stay away from you for too long I wonder.” Kazuo was sat in an armchair, drawing his brother on a notebook. Kit Jones in despair was too rare not to immortalize.

“Stop it! I made everything worse now, he doesn’t even want me anywhere near him.”

“Well, we don’t want him to accuse you of harassment.”

“Exactly.”

“Kit, I don’t like you.” Kit didn’t react, this was a known fact. “But in this case, I think it cute that you have a crush. Mostly because it never happens. So let me give you an advice.”

“Yes?”

“Ask him out. Properly. Say you’re sorry, be honest, tell him you don’t know how to act around him. And take him out.”

“Hmm…” Kit seemed to think about it. “What if he says no?”

“Well then just accept defeat and go to another one of your many groupies or something.”

“You’re right.” That made Kazuo look up from his drawing. “Don’t ravel in the fact too much kay’.”

“Sure. See ya.” Once Kit was gone, Kazuo stood up and made his way to his dad’s office. “Kit asked me for dating advice.”

“What?”

“I know.” Kazuo sat and smiled. “The boy he changed school for rejected him.”

“There is someone on this planet who would do such a thing? Well I hope they get married someday.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Hm?”   
“We both know you want Kit to marry that rich kid from the Soma family.”

“Well, yes, I mean this would be good for the family, and, what were the chances of both boys being gay? But we know Kit wouldn’t ever agree to anything he hasn’t chosen for himself.”

“Yeah.” Kazuo sighed, walking toward a family picture. “I guess it’s your fault for letting him do whatever the hell he wants.”

 

“You could too.”

 

“I guess.” He walked back towards his dad. “You do know his crush is a commoner, right?”

 

“It is just a crush son. And if not, well, we’ll see when we get there. You know your brother, he’ll get bored soon.”

 

Kazuo left the office with an amused smile on his face. His dad was wrong about this one. Kit was two years younger than Kazuo, and as his older brother, he had seen the boy in a lot of different mood. A lot of different states. This one was a new one.

 

Kit was a people person, even though he treated them like toys, he understood them. He was good with social skills and getting whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. True, he was also blunt and too sharped-tongued, but that somehow worked. Kazuo was more of a businessman. He liked success, money and ambition. In order to get to where he wanted, he had learned the art of politics and diplomacy, which made people who knew him and Kit think that he was better with social skills.

The only human Kazuo actually truly understood was his baby brother, which is why he knew this time around something was different.


	6. About Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re obviously not giving up, and I’m not completely impartial to how hot you are, you know.”

“Hey Leo, do you have a sec?”

Kit had decided to give Leo a week of freedom before he would talk to him again. A very long week. He had hoped that the guy might miss the attention, and even that he might’ve come to talk to him first, but this clearly wasn’t going to happen.

 

Leo had resumed with his life, always surrounded by Alex and the twins, and never even taking a glimpse at Kit. This was mildly irritating, but today was the day it would change.

 

“Sure, what’s up?” He didn’t look up at Kit though, and kept playing the lazy tune he was composing on his guitar.

 

Leo was alone in the music room, which he always was at this time of the day, so he knew Kit came here on purpose. He had wondered when and if this would occur, maybe the other boy actually moved on.

 

“Would you be free for a drink this Saturday?”

“What?” He finally looked up, a bad move on his part. Kit was as pretty as ever, drowned in a long-sleeved black jumper that exposed his collarbones. Why was such an annoying brat so stunning.

“Listen I know I’ve come on a bit strong…”

“A bit?”

“A lot, ok, a lot. I’m not used to being ignored you know?”

“Yeah. I figured.” But it was interesting for him to actually say it. Was Kit trying to be more genuine? Or was this a trick?

“So, would you go on a date with me, have a drink, and try this the normal way I guess.” He was playing with his sleeves nervously, and for a second it seemed that the glow around him was gone.

“We’re underaged.”

“As if you don’t have a fake ID.”

“I’m buying.”

“Eh?”

“We’ll go, you chose where, but I’ll be buying the drinks. Oh, and you owe me one.”

“One what?”

“Not sure yet. Something, in the future. When you least expect it, I’ll make you do something you don’t like. Payback.”

“Ok.” Kit wasn’t sure agreeing to this was smart but also, he knew this was non-negotiable. The weird part was about Leo paying. He knew he wasn’t super rich, so why not just dwell on Kit’s money?

“Are you wondering why I am asking to pay?” Leo smirked, this looked good on him, but also weird since he was mostly chilled and not very expressive.

“I am, how…” Kit sat down on the chair next to him.

“You’re thinking too loud. And if we’re actually going on a date, I will not be just another guy spending your money.”

“Why are you agreeing in the first place?”

“You’re obviously not giving up, and I’m not completely impartial to how hot you are, you know.” Kit had an actual shy smile, but it quickly turned into a grin.

“Ok then, give me your phone.”

“Ah, back to the condescending prick I see.” But Leo did give his phone to Kit who put his number in it.

“There, text me your address, I’ll pick you up at 9? Or would you want to get dinner first?”

“Let’s stick to the drink for now.”

“Deal.”

He stood up and left, maybe scared that Leo would change his mind.

 

“Well you look happy.” Mehli was getting out of the library when their path crossed. “What’s up?”

“Oh, Leo just agreed to a date with me.”

“He did?” Aymil got out a few second later, looking stunt. “How? Blackmail?”

“Nope. I just asked nicely. Why? Jealous?”

“Eh? You do realise we’re both straight?”

“Plus, Aymil’s totally into Charlie.” Mehli laughed when his brother growled a little.

“ _ Charlie _ doesn’t sound straight.”

“Charlie’s a girl, Leo’s sister.”

“He has a sister?” Kit raised an eyebrow, he never saw Leo speak to any girl. Well, not in a familiar way. Maybe she was much younger or going to another school.

 

“Ah, yes.” Mehli scrawled through his phone and showed a picture. You could see the twins both crush hugging a very pretty girl, she was laughing. Charlie had Leo’s sparkling blue eyes for sure, and bright white hairs. She was in a wheelchair.

“What happened to her?”

“She’s got some autoimmune disease. They don’t speak much about it. She’s home-schooled, so we visit when we can.”

“You mean when Leo lets us.” Aymil snarled, obviously victim of Leo’s older-brother-protective-block.

 

“ _ Interesting _ .” Charlie might be a subject Leo would like to talk about, if not the illness, just the person. “You guys know Leo very well, don’t you?”

“Why? Jealous?”

“Nah, I’m just curious. You’re nearly as bad as me when it comes to social interactions. How has he let you get so close?”

“Alex.” Both said at the same time.

“Alex?”

“Yeah.” Mehli smiled fondly. “Alex is patient. It’s actually more him that got to us than the other way around. Just like he got Leo, I guess.”

“Do tell.”

 

They had a free period, so walked to the park and sat at a picnic table. Mehli started explaining that when he and his brother arrived, they didn’t want to talk to anyone. They both were fine with having each other and weren’t amused by the attention they got. “Well, two hot guys, rich, twins, I get the excitement.” Admitted Aymil.

 

“So how did Alex break the famous Hassani Twins wall?”

“Eh, the way he always does, with Leo.” Mehli laughed at Kit’s very confused face.

“Leo doesn’t like people, so if he gets paired for projects with anyone else than Alex, he disappears.”

“What?”

“He calls in sick and doesn’t show up.”

“No way that works though?”

“It does, and the partner is basically screwed and fails the assignment. Teachers have stopped trying by now, so he’s always paired with Alex. But at the time, I got paired with him.” Sighed Aymil.

“And I with Alex. I guess Mis S was trying to open all of us up to new people or something. It did kind of work, because I was working with Alex at his house, and he managed to get Leo over while we were working and forced him to talk to Aymil. We got under his skin, and Alex under ours, so here we are now.”

 

“And how do Alex and Leo know each other then? He couldn’t use Leo to break Leo’s wall, could he?”

 

“Bullies.” 

 

They all jumped, and turned to see Alexander smiling at them. “I’ve been here for a while, by the way. Love to hear y’all talk about me in your spare time!” He laughed and sat with them.

“Eavesdropping much?”

“Yeah, as I just said.”

“So, bullies?” Asked Kit. This was all very fascinating.

“Middle school, I was over-weighed and children can be cruel.”

“Oh and was Leo your saviour?”

“Are you kidding me? He found me crying in a corner and said there were people dying and wars out there, so I should just get over it and leave his spot.”

 

“And I’m the prick?” Kit pouted. 

 

“He liked hiding there to chill I guess.” Alex laughed. “I started going every day, not even talking to him. Slowly but surely, I would say hello, ask how he was, and I don’t know… Here we are now. The bullying never really stopped, but people wouldn’t say anything as long as I was around Leo.”

“Why?” Kit knew he sounded a bit too into this story, but he really was. People were captivating.

“Caus’ he was  _ that _ kid ya’ know. His sister had just been diagnosed and pulled out of school, he completely closed himself off… again, kids can be cruel. But that’s his story to tell right!” Alex clapped his hands together as to end the discussion. 


	7. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit laughed for a while at that, and they finally ended up inside the bar. As expected, getting in did not take long. They ordered drinks and found a table. It was still early, so they would have some time to talk before the place would be crowded and noisy.

Saturday came and Kit was excited about it. Well, excited and scared. Leo was willing to open up but also, anything could go wrong at any moment. Maybe a drink wasn’t the best plan as well. Going to a bar? With alcohol? There was an 85% chance Kit would end up hitting on someone else, by habit. And there was 99% chance he would be hit on.

 

He wasn’t going to back down however, so at 9 pm exactly, his driver was parking in front of Leo’s house. Kit was kind of hoping he would meet the famous Charlie, so he got out of the car and walked towards the house. However, his date opened the door a few seconds after.

 

“Oh, hey.” Kit smiled brightly. Leo was handsome. He always had been, really, but as he had obviously made an effort, it was more apparent. “Looking good.”

“Thanks. Do you need me to tell you the same?”

“Not really, looking good is what I do.” Leo took the time to appreciate this statement wasn’t wrong. Kit had gone for the weirdest outfit he had ever seen. And of course, he made it work. 

 

The light blue jeans were tight, a bit torn. The Converse were ankle-high and covered in holographic sequins/spikes.  His top was a shirt-dress, very large, completely white, and he was wearing a few long crystal necklaces on top. It was too much. His hair was again, very anime, and, as usual, he was wearing dark eyeliner.

 

“How do you do it?”

“Hm?”

“How do you decide this is what you wear, and make it work?”

“Oh, I just put it on.”

“Makes sense.”

They walked back to the car, and Kit gave the address to the driver.

 

“So, where are we going?”

“A gay bar in central, I know for a fact we’ll get in with no problem.”

“Used to go out I guess?”

“Yeah, and you? I was half joking about the fake ID.”

“Alex got me one for his birthday.”

“He got  _ you _ a fake ID for  _ his _ birthday?”

“Yup, I had to swear to go out with him at least twice per year, and that was his present.”

“He knows how to work around you doesn’t he…” Kit smiled. “Maybe he’s in love with you.”

“Nah.” Leo seemed sure of it. “He likes outgoing people, he’d be unhappy with me. We had this discussion once. When he came out to me.”

“Had you come out before?”

“I’ve always been out.”

“Really?”

“Hm. When I was 5, I wrote my first song, about how in love with Aladdin I was.”  Kit felt his mouth open in surprise. Not because of the cute story, but because Leo was willingly telling it. “My parents thought maybe it was a phase, then realised it wasn’t. And I guess because I’ve always been out and accepted by my family, I never felt the need to hide it at school.”

 

“I see... I was never really interested in anyone, cause as you can guess, everyone was interested in me.” Kit shrugged as this sentence wasn’t a problem in itself. “But at about 14 I did fall in love with a guy. Love’s a big word I guess, anyway, started dating dudes, told my parents. They didn’t care much, Kazuo’s the big prize anyway.”

“Who’s Kazuo?”

“My older brother. We look a lot alike, people think we’re twins. Well he dresses boringly. And he has blue eyes.”

“What’s your natural eye colour then?” Kit was again wearing contact lenses, green.

“Black. I mostly took from my mother, she’s Japanese.”

“How come your brother got a Japanese name and not you?”

“Oh Kit isn’t my full name. But you’ve not earned my full name yet sweetie.” Kit winked, and Leo rolled his eyes.

“Says the guy who stalked me all the way to my school just to learn my name.”

 

Kit laughed for a while at that, and they finally ended up inside the bar. As expected, getting in did not take long. They ordered drinks and found a table. It was still early, so they would have some time to talk before the place would be crowded and noisy.

 

“So, why is Kazuo the big prize? Am I getting the wrong brother?”

“Please, Kazuo has no interest in humans. But he’s the heir. He’ll work for my dad until he gets the Company.”

“Doesn’t he want to do something else?”

“Nope. He likes money, he likes being important.”

“And you don’t?”

“Oh I love money, but I want to do something creative. I might invest in housing just to be safe though.”

“What do you want to do then?”

“Don’t know. Travel? If I play my part well, I won’t need an actual job. You want to be a musician right?”

“Yup. What gave it away?”

“Oh don’t be a smartass.” Kit kicked Leo gently, but also let his feet against his leg after that. “Will you play me something one day?”

“We’ll see.” Leo didn’t move however, and just drank a little more of his beer. 

“So, do you have any siblings?”

“I do.” For a second, Kit though this was all he would get. But the boy continued. “A sister, Charlie. She’s ill so she doesn’t get out of the house much.”

“Oh, sorry to hear. Will she get better?”

“No.” Leo stepped back a little.

“Sorry.” Kit grabbed his hand. Of course, he knew about this already but didn’t mean it wasn’t sad the second time around. “Does she look like you?”

“Yeah, I bleached my hair to match hers, actually people also tend to think we’re fraternal twins.” Leo looked at both their hands. He hadn’t been on a date for a while, but this wasn’t so bad. “She’s something else, I think you’d like her in fact.”

 

They talked a while, got a couple more drinks, and finally the bar was full and loud. As long as they stayed at their table things were fine. Kit did want to dance, and somehow convinced Leo to do so. Alcohol made the musician a little less cautious, and even a tad flirty, which Kit was delighted about. However, Kit disappeared after he’d say he needed to go to the toilets. Leo was drunk, so it did take him 20 minutes to realize something was up.

 

He made his way to the restrooms, and low and behold, found his date kissing another guy.


	8. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, as soon as he went home the next day, he walked in Kazuo’s room and blurted out “I kissed another guy during the date.”

Kit knew this would happen, remember? He called it. He went the toilets, which took him at least 10 minutes in itself because he kept getting stopped by various guys. And as soon as he got out of the cubicle – cause he had learned before to not expose himself in a gay bar, this pretty boy was waiting. Then, all went very fast.

 The boy said some cheesy line, went in for a kiss, sure Kit should’ve pushed him away but like, alcohol, pretty boy, life. Karma came for him however, since Leo opened the door literally a second later. Kit was facing the exit, so he saw him right away. He pushed the guy, but Leo was already gone.

“Well that’s just great.” He sighed, went after him, but couldn’t find the boy anywhere. 

“You cheated on your date, on the  _ first _ date.”

“Yes.”

“How much of an idiot are you?”

“Come on Kazuo, don’t be so harsh.” That was Isabelle, one of Kazuo’s rare friends and the heir to a very famous airline company. Actually, probably Kazuo’s future wife if you really thought about it.

Kit got home right after the incident.

 

This is a lie.

 

He got back into the bar, found the pretty boy and went on with his life, because he was that much of a stupid idiot. But Leo was gone, had turned his phone off, and he couldn’t just go back to his house after what had happened right? It was just a boy. There was no reason to sweat it, it wasn’t meant to happen.

However, as soon as he went home the next day, he walked in Kazuo’s room and blurted out “I kissed another guy during the date.”

Isabelle, who was already inside, modelling for his brother, laughed for a good 10 minutes after that.

“Kit, why are you this way?”

“A question I ask myself every day since I met that guy.” He let himself fall on his brother’s bed. “What do I do?”

“What do you mean? You give up. You transfer back and leave this poor guy alone.” Kazuo said.

“Don’t listen to this insensitive idiot, you go to his house and apologize.”

“I can’t show up at his house! Pretty sure he’d call the cops on me at this point.”

“You won’t know if you don’t try babe. Go shower, and leave now. What is one more arrest in your book eh?” Kit had been arrested a couple times before, which would happen when you’re underage and get into every bar in the city.

 

 

“Can you fucking believe it? He asks me out and kisses another guy? Is this a joke? Why do I even try?” Leo was fuming. He went straight home after the bar, and at 8 am sharp the next day, got to his sister’s room to complain. She had medicine to take at that time so he knew she’d be awake.

“Isn’t he quite handsome?” She finally said once Leo had calmed down.

“And? I should forgive him because he’s cute?”

“No. I’m just saying, maybe the guy forced the kiss on him.”

“Even if that was the case, he wasn’t pushing him away.”

“Hm.” She seemed like she wanted to add something, but changed her mind and said, “Well, I’m sorry Leo. This sucks.”

It really did. Leo wasn’t stupid, he didn’t think anything with Kit would get serious. But cheating on him on the first date? It’s not even like they were having a bad time! The dancing was great, the conversation even…

He talked with Charlie some more, and then showered, before grabbing his guitar and notebook to go hide in the garden. This did mean that once Kit showed up at the house and rang, he didn’t hear it. Their parents were out for the day, so of course Charlie is the one that rolled herself to the front door and smirked when she saw who was there. She had seen pictures, but this guy was definitely good looking.

“Hi, you must be Charlie.”

“And you must be the terrible Kit. Can I help you?”

“Did he say I was terrible?”

“He used other words for it.”

“I deserve it. Is he in?”

“Backyard, you can access it from the hallway over there.”

“Thank you.” He winked, and made his way to the garden. It wasn’t big, but it was nice. Leo was seated against a tree, eyes closed, playing his guitar. Kit inhaled deeply, nervously put his shirt back together, and walked towards him. “Hey…”

Leo’s eyes opened wide and glared at Kit straight away. “Leave.”

 “Leo, please, just-”

“Leave.”

“Let me-”

“I said” he stood up, and Kit suddenly realised Leo was taller, and probably much stronger. Enough to beat him up. “Leave.”

“Leooo! I invited Kit to stay for lunch, it should be ready soon, yeah?” Charlie had just shouted from the window, and Kit saw the other boy soften up in about a second. 

“You spoke to Charlie.”

“I just asked where you were… Lunch was not mentioned.”

“Huh.”

“I’ll leave, but please, listen to me?”

“Whatever.” He sat down and focused back on his guitar, Kit figured that was more than he deserved, so he started talking.

“I am sorry. The guy did kiss me first, and you arrived at the same time, I swear.”

“You went back to him after I left didn’t you?”

“Well, yeah. You were mad at me anyway, but I felt terrible this morning and wanted to come apologize anyway.” 

“You’re unbelievable you know that?” Leo looked back up. “Literally the worst person I have ever met. You think you’re so smart, and that because you’re good looking and rich you can treat everyone like they don’t matter.”

“Yes. It’s been this way my whole life.” Kit crossed his arms, visibly defensive but not hurt. “But you’re not everyone, and I don’t know how to act around you. You see right through me and it’s annoying.”

“Oh I’m annoying?”

“Yes you are. And I know it’s rich coming from me, and I know I literally cheated on you on our first date. I don’t think I’m smart, I know I am, so I am not totally oblivious here.”

“I don’t understand you.” Leo stood back up, his eyes scanning the boy in front of him like he was trying to figure out the weirdest puzzle he’d ever seen. “You’re the worst and you know you are, and somehow it makes you endearing. It’s like the way you dress isn’t it.”

“Boys! Food’s ready, come on.” Charlie called again.

“Just tell her I had somewhere to be.” Kit said.

“She won’t believe that. Come.” Leo started walking towards the house, and Kit ended up following, truly shocked that he was allowed to.  

 The Willis home was very nice and spacious, probably adapted to Charlie’s needs and wheelchair. There were a lot of family pictures, so Kit couldn’t help but look at each and everyone of them. There definitely was an obvious before/after diagnose, for Leo anyway. 

“Was Leo a very bubbly child?” He finally asked while helping Charlie dress the table. 

“Yes, he would sing and dance all the time, it was very cute.” 

“How would you even remember? You were a baby.” Leo rolled his eyes. 

“Hey I got ill at 9, I have memories before that you know.”

“How old are you?”

“16, I’m a year younger.” They sat down at the table. “So, do you have siblings?”

“An older brother, Kazuo. He’s not as cool as you are though.” 

“Don’t try and charm me to get to Leo.” She laughed, but definitely had a blush going on.

“I wouldn’t dare trying, plus I hear you already have a suitor.”

“Oh you know the twins?” She answered straight ahead, which meant Aymil wasn’t the only one with a crush and Kit found it very cute. 

Lunch went well, all things considered. Leo didn’t speak much but Charlie had a lot to say. Kit fell a little bit in love with her in fact. She was funny, witty, and sharp. they talked for another hour after dessert, and finally Kit excused himself to leave. 

“Your sister is a treasure.” Kit told Leo once his driver finally pulled in the driveway. 

“She is. As I thought, she likes you.”

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad are you now? 10 being when I arrived in your garden.”

“Hm, maybe a 7. I’ll see you at school.”

“Am I allowed to talk to you at school then?”

“As long as you behave.”

“Sure! Thanks!” 

Kit’s smile had been so genuine Leo instantly fell at a 5.


	9. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going to have another date with him?”  
> “Probably not. Cheating on a first date: huge turn off.”  
> “Is he going to try and get another date with you?”  
> “Something tells me he will.”

“Wait so what now?”

“Not sure.”

Leo was sat outside the school with Alex, they were both having coffee before class. He told his friend everything that happened during the weekend.

“Are you going to have another date with him?”

“Probably not. Cheating on a first date: huge turn off.”

“Is he going to try and get another date with you?”

“Something tells me he will.” Just as he said that, he spotted Kit walking their way. “Something Wicked this way comes.”

“Hey boys!” Kit sat next to Alex, in front of Leo. “How’s my scale?”

“Back to a good 6 now that I slept on it.”

“I’ll take that.” He smiled.

“What happened to your clothes?” Alex asked. Now that he thought about it, Leo did notice Kit was wearing mostly black. Even though the cuts were a little eccentric, it was still very sober.

“Oh don’t even start me on this. I was bored on Sunday and decided to play some with the stock market. Apparently made a good decision, but now I have a meeting with my accountant today and my dad got all serious about what I had to wear.” Kit arched an eyebrow as Leo and Alex were staring at him, visibly stunt. “Well yes I sometimes do as he asks.”

“That’s not…” Leo shook his head. “Stock market?”

“It’s boring stuff really, but I did tell you I needed to play my part well to make money without really trying, and classes here are boring so I can work on that.”

“Is this you telling us that, over being hot, rich, and kind of famous, you’re a genius?” Alex pouted, life was unfair sometimes.

“Thank god I’ve got a terrible personality or I don’t know how I would live with myself.” Kit winked.

Leo didn’t say anything, but he couldn’t help but think that it was a lot of pressure for one person to handle. Was that why Kit was so raw all the time? Because having to handle people on top of everything else would be too much?

The twins finally joined them, and a few minutes later they were all walking towards their first lesson. Leo and Kit ended up at the back.

“So, I’ve invited you to lunch, are you planning on returning the favour?”

“Do you want me to?” Kit seemed surprised. 

“Well you do have to work your way down the anger scale. So yes.”

“Sure. How’s this Saturday then?”

“Sounds good.”

And so, Leo got himself invited at the Jones’ mansion. Somehow, Kit had made himself a curiosity more than a nuisance. Leo had thought the boy was just a rich brat full of himself, a common mistake probably. He was rich, and a brat probably, but what else was he?

Some of the answers would come today, as he was sat in a car, on his way to the house. He thought he would just get a bus but Kit had laughed and said he would send his driver to get him.

“Mr. Willis, hi.” The driver said, opening the door to him.

“Oh god please call me Leo.”

“Of course, sir.” The driver smiled politely and made his way to the front of the car.

“Is it that far that I needed you to get me?”

“It’s a good hour away, sir.”

“You really don’t have to call me sir.” Leo didn’t like this feeling of superiority. And, an hour away? So Kit had 2 hours return journey to get to school? How much of an idiot was he? “What’s your name?”

“I’m Eric, Kit’s private driver.”

“You call him Kit then?”

“Yes. I’ve been driving him since he was a toddler. He doesn’t like us calling him sir or young master.”

“Who’s us? And who would you even call young master.” Leo laughed.

“The rest of the staff, and, Young master is how we address his brother, Young Master Kazuo.” Leo stopped laughing. So, Kit was in fact probably very different from the rest of his family.

“Okay, what am I supposed to call them then?”

“How do you address Kit?”

“Idiot?”

“Well, definitely not like that.” Eric had a smile. “The Jones are good people, but they do rely a lot on title and respect. Kit is a bit of a wild card.”

“You tell me…”

Leo looked by the window. He wasn’t usually so talkative with strangers but he was in fact a bit stressed out about today. It was totally his idea, and part of his plan to understand Kit more, but also maybe he was out of his league. Well, so far, the plan was working. He had learned that Kit was way cooler than the other members of his family, and that the brother, Kazuo, was probably going to be very intense.

They finally passed a huge gate, and drove another five minutes on a beautiful path surrounded by a Japanese garden, to end up in front of a magnificent and very modern looking house. If house was really the term.

“How many people live in here?”

“Just the Jones, so four.”

“That is insane.” Leo felt under dressed. He had only put on a pair of skinny jeans and a white hoodie. Thankfully, as soon as he got out of the car, Kit appeared. He was wearing some kind of weird cape shirt so Leo stopped worrying about his outfit straight away.

“Hey Leo! You made it!”

“Yeah… Nice house.”

“Thanks, it’s my parent’s” He smirked and made a movement as if to grab Leo’s arm but stopped himself. “Wanna visit?”

“Sure.” And so, Leo followed Kit into a visit of the house. They skipped his father’s office and the bedrooms, but altogether, Leo got a good understanding of the place. It was very well decorated, definitely Japan inspired, and very bright. They ended up in Kit’s room, that had the biggest built-in wardrobe Leo had ever seen.

“Well, you’re rich.”

“Oh this old thing?” They both laughed, and Leo realised this was a sound he hadn’t heard before. He felt a weird pinch in his stomach.

“Am I supposed to call your brother Young Master?”

“He’d love that. But please don’t.”

“Sure thing.” He started walking around and realised there were no pictures in there. Even Leo had some of him and Charlie, or with the twins and Alex. He stopped walking and turned towards Kit who was standing by the window… nervously? “What’s up?”

“Hm? Nothing. Awaiting your judgment.”

“I’m not judging anything. But like… Do you have any friends?”

“No.”

He didn’t get to add anything, as someone entered the room. This had to be Kazuo. He looked exactly like Kit apart from the natural blue eyes and the very classic clothes. Kazuo was older by two year, but you couldn’t tell. Maybe a little in the way he was carrying himself.

“Hi, you must be Leo.” Kazuo walked towards him.

“And you must be Kazuo.” He said, shaking his hand.

“You’re a bit of a curiosity in this house.”

“Am I?” This was news to him.

“Well, Kit not getting a boy in the first 5 minutes they meet is a rare thing.”

“You both know I’m here yeah?” Leo turned his eyes towards Kit, who stopped looking nervous but was now looking very tense. This wasn’t a great look on him.

“Anyway, lunch is ready and our parents are waiting to meet you Leo. See you in a minute.” And so Kazuo left.

“Well he’s something else.” Leo walked towards Kit. “So your family’s very chilled with you being gay?”

“Oh yes. My dad wants me to marry the gay kid of another rich family.”

“And will you?”

“Well if you keep running away from me, I just might’ve no other choice.”


	10. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo thought this would be only him and Kit, maybe Kazuo, but definitely not a full-on dinner with the family of his not-even-a-date.

Leo stared at Kit for a minute, but they ended up just making their way downstairs. With Kazuo interrupting, he hadn’t had time to react on Kit not having any friends. Well, he surely had an entourage, but it was probably difficult to have anyone you could really trust in his situation.

“Ah, Leo, right?”

They made it to the veranda where the table had been dressed, probably to enjoy the sunny weather. Leo looked at the man that greeted them. He was definitely Mr. Arthur Jones.

Kit and Kazuo’s father was white-American, which would explain why Kazuo had blue eyes, but both boys definitely looked more like their mother.

“Yes, nice to meet you sir.” He said, walking towards him to shake his hand. Sat next to Mr. Jones was a very beautiful woman, smiling at him politely.

“Nice to meet you too son. May I introduce my wife, Akira.”

And so, they greeted each other and sat. Leo thought this would be only him and Kit, maybe Kazuo, but definitely not a full-on dinner with the family of his not-even-a-date.

“Don’t be so tense.” Akira finally started talking. “We were just curious to meet you. Kit isn’t very clear about where you two stand and that is a first for us.”

“Kit cheated on him on their first date.” Kazuo said casually, making Leo choke on his water.

“Well, thanks.” Kit looked more and more annoyed.

“Well it isn’t very surprising is it?” Akira didn’t even blink, helping herself to some salad.

Leo was feeling very uncomfortable. There was no judgment, but something still wasn’t right.

“Not surprising at all.” He said “Kit is very good looking, I shouldn’t have let him out of my sight.” He added matter of fact, feeling very defensive of Kit.

“Did we upset you?” Mr. Jones looked sorry. “Don’t worry, we’re very aware of our son’s personality. He can be a lot to deal with.”

“Again, I’m right here you know?”

“And do you disagree?” Kit’s mother looked at her son with an arched eyebrow.

“No, but if you could stop talking like I’m not in the room? Would be nice.”

“Nice is different than good.” Leo thought to himself, remembering Eric’s words earlier. They probably were good people, but they weren’t the best at being nice.

“What?” Ah, he had said it out loud.

“Nothing, got a song stuck in my head.”

“Leo’s a musician.” Kit said, happy to find another subject.

“Are you? Is this what you wish to do after you graduate?” Arthur enquired.

“Yes. Well, I have a scholarship for NYMBA waiting, so I’ll be going there and work on my own music at the same time.”

“The New York Music and Business Academy?” Kit turned towards him amazed. “That’s a very good school.”

“Well don’t look so surprised, you’re not the only genius here.” Leo pouted.

“I wouldn’t know, you never played me anything.”

“Isn’t music a little bit of an uncertain career choice?” Kazuo interrupted.

And then, Leo knew what this was all about. They wanted to check if he was worthy of Kit. Which was absolutely crazy, since they weren’t even dating in the first place. Hell, they weren’t even friends, really.

“I guess it is if you’re not talented.” He smirked, and heard Kit chuckle.

The lunch ended with a little less tension as Kazuo seemed to lose interest and Mr and Mrs Jones started talking about more mundane topics.    

“I don’t think your family likes me very much.” Leo told Kit once they were back in his bedroom.

“Are you kidding me? Pretty sure my dad’s in love with you.”

“Eh?” Leo tried to think of any sign this was true, but nothing came to mind.

“Nobody’s ever flipped Kazuo off as you did. Nor talked back to my mother.”

“Was that too much? I just got annoyed.”

“It was fine, and actually, refreshing to not be the target of your bad temper.”

“Oh, I have a temper?”

“You know you do, don’t even try me.” Kit laughed. “It’s why I like you.”

“Yeah well, your brother is the worst.”

“He’s not. I don’t like him very much but he looks out for me is all.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one in danger here.” Because without changing who he was, Kit was still changing Leo’s opinion and he definitely fell to a 3 on the anger scale. In a day.

They ended up having a drink by the pool – oh yes, there was a pool, and finally Leo was in the car back to his house.

“How was your day?” Eric asked, clearly trying very hard to not add the “Sir” at the end of his sentence.

“Weird. Does Kit really not have any friends?” Leo didn’t dare asking to the concerned, which was stupid because Kit didn’t seem to have any filters. But it still felt wrong asking, so Eric was the best option.

“Kit has always attracted a lot of attention on himself, and is often surrounded by a lot of people.”

“Nobody ever stuck around though.” Leo was telling more than asking. He could see it, people losing interest once they had what they wanted. And Kit was definitely smart enough to not keep in touch with anyone who’d only want to enjoy his money or social status. “Is it the same for Kazuo?”

“Young master Kazuo has Miss. Isabelle. He doesn’t seem to care or need for anyone else than her.”

Leo tried to think if he had heard about that girl before, and remembered earlier today when Kit had told him she was another rich heir that was promised to Kazuo. “But Kit likes people.”

“He does.”

Today, as weird as it had been, was a success. Leo finally got a good understanding of why Kit was Kit. People had always treated him like an object, so he ended up treating them the same way. However, the way Kit acted around Leo felt different. Maybe not at first which was the version of him Leo didn’t like, but date-Kit and even today’s Kit were something else. More open, and also, more closed off. Maybe Leo had pushed through all the barriers and now finally found the brick wall Kit had built to protect himself.

“Thank you for your honesty, Eric.”

“Thank you for asking the right questions, sir. I know Kit is different, but I hope you will give him a chance to redeem himself.”

“Oh, so you know?”

“He tends to rant a lot while I drive him around.”

Somehow Leo thought of that as cute. Eric clearly cared for Kit, maybe with more love than he had seen from the Jones themselves. Leo couldn’t judge this family on a simple lunch, but the vibe still was different from what he was used with his own parents.

Anyway, all of today had been a lot of socialising and clearly exhausted him, so as soon as he got home, he went to bed.

“Well isn’t he an interesting boy.” Kit was sat in the living room with his parents, having tea, after Leo left. His dad was smiling at him.

“Told him you liked him, he wouldn’t believe me.”

“I don’t think  _ he _ likes  _ us _ very much. But it was endearing to see him defend you. And you say you’re not dating, then?”

“Nope… I still have to get him back from the club incident.”

“Well I hope you do.” Kit turned to his mother, a little surprised. “As much as we want you to marry that Soma kid, we also know you Kitsune. So, if it’s not going to be someone we chose, I would appreciate it being someone who isn’t here to use you.”

“Mother’s right. He’s clearly going to do whatever the hell he wants, with or without you in the picture.” Kazuo was as usual, sat in an armchair in the back, doodling. “Don’t fuck it up again.”

“Kazuo! Language.”

“Sorry mother.”

Kit walked back to his room lost in his thoughts. He remembered meeting Leo in that stupid coffee shop. Moving to the school two weeks ago to chase him, failing. Somehow from there to today it had turned into his family seeing Leo as “the one”. Was he? Leo Willis was definitely different, but the love of his life? Was he in love? What was being in love like even…

He walked to his computer and literally googled “How do you know you’re in love with someone?” because, who would he ask? He found a list.

  1. First person you think about in the morning.



Well he did think of Leo this morning. But he was coming over. What about the other days? Yeah, this one he definitely could relate with.

  1. You miss them when they’re not around.



This one for sure, Kit kind of wanted to see him now.

  1. You’d do anything for them.



Ok maybe he wasn’t there yet. But he did do a lot of out of character things for Leo already.

  1. Thinking about them makes you smile.



Check.

  1. You feel jealous when someone else is around them.



Alex and the twins. Check.

Ok so maybe he was in love. Shoot. He was in love.


	11. Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo lost the faint smile he had. What was it with rich and famous guys hunting him.

“Caleb is here.” Leo was sat at a picnic table outside the school, reading a book, enjoying the lack of Kit Jones – that hadn’t shown up since Monday. It was now Wednesday and sure, he had wondered what was happening, but also, he wasn’t his babysitter.

“What?” He asked, not looking up at Aymil and Mehli, who had just arrived and announced this mysterious sentence because really, who was Caleb?

“Caleb Wright, duh.”

“Literally you are talking Chinese to me right now.” He finally closed his book.

 “Oh of course  _ you _ wouldn’t know.” Aymil sighed and sat down, scrolling on his phone and sending Leo a link. He clicked on it, and found a music video. The sound was really pop-romantic, and the guy singing was their age. Pretty, petite, black hair and bright green eyes.

“Ok and he’s famous I am guessing?”

“Err, yeah, he has 3 songs in the charts right now. Plus, his new single is number one in the US and in Europe!”

“Well how would I know? I don’t listen to the radio, do I?” He was more into indie music, so if he could avoid this kind of commercial sounds, he would. “Why are you guys telling me about him anyway?”

“Well, he’s looking for  _ you _ .”

Leo lost the faint smile he had. What was it with rich and famous guys hunting him.

“Is this a joke?”

“You tell us! Are you sure you don’t know him? Did you go out with him not knowing who he was?”

“I swear I have no clue- wait. This has to be about Kit.” The idiot disappears and suddenly an international super star shows up? “Man, I don’t need more attention on myself…”

Leo stood up, maybe if he left now, he could avoid being found by this Caleb guy. At the same moment, his phone rang. He smirked at the name and picked up. “Of course, you call me now.”

“Did Caleb get to you yet?”

“No, actually, I was about to flee. So, this  _ is _ your fault?”

“Listen, just go and we’ll talk later, I’m coming to your place.”

“You are? Who said you could? You disappear for three days, ghost me, and now you want me to skip school and meet you at my house?”

“You said you were leaving anyway, see you.” And Kit hung up.

“I hate him.”

“No, you don’t.” Mehli snorted. “Go, we’ll cover for you.”

Leo left, avoiding crowds was his thing, thankfully. He made it to his house in no time. Kit was already in front of his door.

“Will you explain?”

“Can we get in first?”

“Sure…” Leo opened the door and the two boys took a seat at the kitchen table.

“Hey guys…” Charlie followed a few seconds later, looking at them obviously intrigued. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

“Well, I’m not sure how, but Kit got a Caleb Wright to chase me…”

“Why do you keep getting chased by hot rich guys?”

“I don’t know!” He sighed, and looked at Kit who was silent, looking out the window.

“This is  _ your _ queue, Jones. What did you do?”

“Ah.” Kit pouted.


	12. The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re really the worst.” Mehli said. “I don’t know why he’s so patient with you. How do you do that?”

“Well of course Caleb is an ex of mine.”

“Of course.”

“I called him Saturday evening to go out and you know, have some fun.”

“Saturday, after I left?”

“Yes. Well much later really.” Kit appeared to panic a little. “Wait, Saturday wasn’t a date, right?”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Okay, cause like, I know I’m bad at reading signals when you’re around but that would’ve been  _ bad _ .”

“Though…” They both turned to Charlie, who seemed in an intense reflection kind of mode. “You took my brother on a date, cheated on him, he decides to give you a chance at redemption, and you call your ex right after he spends an afternoon with you and your family?”

“Touché.” Leo crossed his arms and looked back at Kit.

“Well now that you put it like that it sounds bad. I wasn’t thinking ok, I panicked because of that stupid article.”

“What article?”

“Not telling  _ you _ . Anyway, Caleb and I went out, I got super drunk, and apparently, I left him alone in the club, claiming I had to see  _ you _ , and now he wants to know who you are.”

“And how did he find me?”

“I guess I talk a lot when I’m drunk.”

“You talk a lot, period.” Leo sighed and rolled his eyes, to make sure his annoyance was clear, and he walked upstairs.

“Where’s he going?”

“Showering, probably, he does that when he’s upset.” Charlie smiled softly. “You like him, don’t you?”

“Well of course.”

“No, I mean, you have feelings.”

“Eh? No, I don’t.”

“You do. You realised Saturday and panicked, then you tried to get back with an ex, and ghosted Leo when that didn’t work.”

“Do you know my brother Kazuo, by any chance?”

“No, should I?”

“Maybe.” Kit walked to the fridge and helped himself to some soda.

“I mean, please help yourself.”

“Oh sorry, did you want one?”

Charlie laughed, at the same time the doorbell rang. “Well why don’t you go open since you feel so at home?”

Kit shrugged and walked to the door.

“Oh, the twins. Here to see Charlie?”

“And Leo, but definitely not you. Why are you here?” Aymil passed the door and walked straight to the kitchen. “Why is he here?”

“Where Leo is, Kit follows. Also, Caleb is his ex.” Charlie said.

“Of course.” Mehli sat next to her and crossed his arms. “So, what happened?”

Charlie explained most of it. She didn’t say anything about Kit’s feelings, but did mention everything else.

“You’re really the worst.” Mehli said. “I don’t know why he’s so patient with you. How do you do that?”

“I’m not sure.” Kit admitted. “I just know my luck will run out and I need to do some damage control.”

“Anyway, how are you?” Aymil turned to Charlie.

“All good. It’s a lot more fun around here at the minute.”

“I bet it is. Are you parents fine with so many people showing up?”

“They have no clue. They’ve been working a lot. It’s nice, they don’t obsess over me this way and Leo’s happier when they’re not around, as you know.”

“Does Leo not get along with your parents?” Kit asked, surprised.

“It’s complicated. They’re very focused on my health and kind of pushed him aside… They don’t mean to, they’re just…” But she stopped, as Leo was coming back down.

“What are you guys doing here?” He said straight away, glaring at Aymil who was sat next to Charlie, an arm around her shoulders.

“Well we were worried about you.”

Leo rolled his eyes, again, and kicked everybody out.


	13. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you call me here to let me down then?”

“Hey Leo, what’s the tea?” 

Leo looked up from his book to face none other than the Caleb he’d been trying to avoid for the past few days. The pop star hadn’t showed up at school again, probably because Kit told him not to, so it had been pretty easy. But judging from Kit’s usual habit of going around rules, Leo knew he wasn’t out of the water.

And indeed, they weren’t at school now. They were in a park in central. Leo usually went there to read if his parents were staying home. Not that he didn’t like seeing them but all their attention was usually on Charlie and it was a lot to deal with.

“The  _ tea _ ?”

“Yes, like, what’s up.”

“I don’t know you.”

“Oh come on, you kind of do.” Caleb smiled, showing perfect white teeth, and sat uninvited next to him. He probably wasn’t even that bad, but Leo really didn’t need to spend time with more delusional rich teenagers.

“Should you be outside like this?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, I have security waiting around the corner if anything happens.”

“Hm.”

“Wow you’re really not a talkative guy, are you?”

“What do you want?”

“Just figure out who’s making Ange crazy.”

“Who’s Ange?”

“Oh of course. Kit Jones, full name Kitsune Ange Jones. Ange means angel in French, literally his name is Fox Angel. Hilarious if you ask me.”

“Hm.” Leo didn’t even know Kit’s full name was Kitsune in the first place, nor that it meant Fox, probably in Japanese. But this guy seemed to be comparing facts. And the  _ fact _ was Leo wasn’t here for it, but also, he was annoyed for some reason.

“How long have you known Kit then? He’s really into you.”

“Too long, and also not long enough to have to deal with his needy Exes already.” Leo closed his book, and tried not to smile at Caleb’s upset look. “Listen, I have nothing against you really. But you have to leave me alone ok? I didn’t ask for any of this.”

“Very well. However, if you don’t want Kit, can you please let him down quickly? There’s a few of us trying to snatch him you know.”

“Though you already had.”

“I mean, for good.”

And he was gone. Leo rolled his eyes so far into his head they nearly popped. He stood up, grabbed his phone and started calling Kit as he walked towards the exit.

“Heyyyy, what’s up?”

“Hey Kitsune Ange Jones.”

“Oh no, what’s that about?”

“Caleb found me, got rid of him. Do you have time to meet?”

“Well yeah, I can be in town in 20 minutes.”

“Cool, meet me at the café.”

Stupid café that made everything more complicated than needed. Kit ended up arriving 30 minutes later but Leo wasn’t bothered as he had, in fact, summoned him last minute.

“Hey.” He sat down, looking handsome as ever. “Are you mad at me because of Caleb? I’m sorry really.”

“Nah, it’s fine, he was easy to shake off actually. But he said something I think I do need to address.”

“What’s that?”

“He said I should let you down quickly as there are a few people who want to snatch you permanently.”

“Oh” Kit started laughing. “Yeah I’m the hot shot for rich family with gay children.”

“What?”

“Like, for the ones lucky enough to have open minded parents who still want their gay son to marry someone from a big family. Kit Jones is the best bet.”

“Ah of course, And your parents?”

“Well they don’t really care who I marry, I think. So, I’m fine. I get to choose which probably makes things more complicated.” Kit thanked the waitress who just served him a coffee Leo was 100% sure he didn’t see him order. “Did you call me here to let me down then?”

“Actually no, I am taking you on a date. Not that you need me to get free stuff.” Leo smirked looking at the cup.

“You are?” Kit’s smile was stupidly wide right now. But it was cute.

“Yeah, we’ll get dinner after this if you’re up to it.”

“Absolutely! Oh no I did not get dressed for a date!”

“You look just fine.” And he did. Kit always looked a million dollars, annoyingly. And it was time for Leo to stop fighting this. “So, Fox Angel? Really?”

“I can’t believe he dropped that. Yeah, Kit stands for Kitsune, fox in Japanese. And Angel, because of Los Angeles, my mother loved that city, she studied there. But she didn’t want to make it too obvious.”

“Does Kazuo mean something too?”

“The way it’s written means First son. He doesn’t have a funky second name though, that was just for me.”

“Lucky you.”

“Don’t… I hate people calling me by my full name. Kit is just fine.”

“Fine, I’ll stick with Kit, or K if I feel lazy.”

They kept talking over coffee and then moved to dinner. Of course, Leo didn’t have the budget to take Kit to anywhere crazy, but he didn’t complain or say anything. In fact, he was incredibly excited to be eating at the Cheesecake Factory, and made various very entertaining comments on everything he wanted to try on the menu.

“Well, maybe we should come back.” Leo said, which made Kit lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Yeah? Let’s definitely do that.”


End file.
